If You're Gone: A SasuNaru SongFic
by AnnMiuka
Summary: So, basically, it was accidentally deleted by me and is now being reposted. This is the way Sasuke SHOULD have left all those years ago. SONGFIC. Rated T for shonen-ai.


**If You're Gone: A SasuNaru SongFic  
**By **AnnMiuka**

**A/N:** This was originally posted as my third story ever written, before I'd even completed **Lost Bard**. Somehow, I ended up taking it off FFN. Now that I've written the epilogue to this story, I became very upset when I found that I couldn't find it. So, I went through all of my fanfiction files and tracked it down. Reposted July 8, 2008, I re-present to you:** If You're Gone: A SasuNaru SongFic**.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto,(though I wish I did...mmmm... cough cough Anyway) Sasuke, or any of the Naruto characters. They're property of Masashi Kishimoto(who gets to keep Sakura all to himself, hehe, j/k). I don't own "If You're Gone" by Matchbox 20, or flying monkeys(though I wouldn't mind dancing ones, lol to the people who know me).

**Note**:This is before Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru, and Naruto goes after him. A kind of idea of time would be if the conversation with Sakura when he knocks her out is replaced with this.

* * *

"Sasuke? What're you doing?" Naruto asked, walking into his rival's room. Sasuke was on the floor next to his dresser, packing his backpack.

"Leaving." Naruto stood, speechless as the boy he considered almost a brother packed his belongings and stood.

I think I've already lost you.  
I think you're already gone.  
I think I'm finally scared now.  
You think I'm weak--but I think you're wrong.

"Suck it up, Naruto. I need power to beat Itachi. Oh, stop crying, weakling." Sasuke moved to walk out the door, his eyes not looking at Naruto. Eyes watery, Naruto stepped to block his path.

"Don't go. Stay." Sasuke paused.

I think you're already leaving.  
I think your hand is on the door.  
I thought this place was an empire,  
But now I'm relaxed--I can't be sure.

"Naruto, you're a baka!" He shoved the jinchuuriki boy out of the way onto the floor and started walking forward. Naruto shot a hand out, grabbing his blue shirt with its colored fan.

"Stop! Please, don't go." Sasuke turned to look at him with angry sharingan eyes. Blue ones turned away to look down, his upreaching hand loosening.

I think you're so mean--I think we should try.  
I think I could need--this in my life.  
I think I'm just scared--I think too much.  
I know this is wrong, it's a problem, I'm dealing.

"Naruto, let go." His grip tightened, and he tensed for a blow. None came. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes, their sharingan red fading to black.

If you're gone--maybe it's time to come home.  
There's an awful lot of breathing room,  
But I can hardly move.

Sasuke sighed and knelt down. Naruto released him, puzzled.

"Naruto, I must avenge my family, and this is how I can get the power to do so." Naruto looked hurt.

If you're gone--baby you need to come home.  
There's a little bit of something in me  
And everything in you.

"Why can't you just stay? You know Orochimaru just wants to use you!" Naruto leaned forward, his hand on Sasuke's knee. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's, brushing it off. Naruto blushed crimson and pulled his hands into his lap, looking down.

I bet you're hard to get over.  
I bet the room just won't shine.  
I bet my hands I can stay here,  
And I think you need--more than you mind.

"Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki, so maybe he knew my brother. Maybe he knows a way to beat him. He's offered me a chance, and I'm taking it." Sasuke's eyes were ice.

"Without even saying good-bye!?"

And I think you're so mean--I think we should try.  
I think I could need--this in my life.  
I think I'm just scared--that I know too much.  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feelin'.

"Naruto." Sasuke said the word in exasperation, his damp eyes searching the room. Naruto lifted a hand hesitantly, and put it on Sasuke's. Immediatly, his black haired head whipped around to look at him in surprise, shock, and dissapproval. But he didn't remove it.

If you're gone--maybe it's time to come home.  
There's an awful lot of breathing room,  
But I can hardly move.

"Sasuke, please don't go." He let the words stand, looking deeply into the black eyes of the boy he had secretly come to love. Sasuke read the pleading in those blue, blue eyes and seemed to melt a little. Naruto leaned closer.

If you're gone--baby you need to come home.  
There's a little bit of something in me,  
And everything in you.

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, his nose brushing his friend's; more than friend's. Naruto's breath hitched as a pale hand snaked up to his cheek. His mouth parted as he breathed deeply the taste of Sasuke. Slowly, slowly, he leaned in to kiss those lips which rarely let a kind word pass.

Sasuke pulled away slighly, moving his cheek to press against the scarred cheek of his lover. His hot breath on Naruto's ear sent a shiver through both of them.

"Hate me when we fight. Miss me when I leave. Forget me when I'm gone."

I think you're so mean--I think we should try.  
I think I could need--this in my life.  
I think I'm scared--do I talk too much?  
I know it's wrong--it's a problem--I'm dealing.

Naruto was frozen where he sat. Sasuke had disappeared in an instant, leaving him sad and alone in his old room. There was little sign that he'd ever lived there except a small picture frame face down on the bedside table.

If you're gone--maybe it's time to come home.  
There's an awful lot of breathing room,  
But I can hardly move.

Slowly, as if the weight of the dead were upon him, he stood. Approaching the table, he lifted the frame with shaking hands. Instead of a picture, there was a note in the frame, hand written and signed. Slowly, Naruto read it, a ghost of a smile sneaking onto his face.

Naruto,  
Don't forget about me--ever.  
I'll return some day, I promise, so don't cry for me.  
Tell Sakura to get stronger, and Kakashi to stop being a pervert.  
Your love,  
Sasuke

If you're gone--baby you need to come home.  
There's a little bit of somethin' in me,  
And everything in you.

* * *

**A/Closing**: If this is the prologue to the SasuNaru arch, then coming up is **Nine**, the epilogue. Should be up by July 10th. Wish me luck. --Ann


End file.
